Film Zombie
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: Di tengah kebosanannya, tiba-tiba Jiyong mendapat telepon dari Sang Sahabat. "Maukah kau menginap di rumahku malam ini? Yongie, kumohon. Kau mau 'kan?" Bagaimana jika seorang Choi Seunghyun yang penakut menonton film zombie yang mengerikan? Bad summary. One shoot. Big Bang Fanfiction. SeunghyunxJiyong. TOPGD/GTOP.


**Disclaimer** : Big Bang di bawah naungan YG Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ffn ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Film Zombie © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _one shoot,_ dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Cast:_ Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon), Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P).

Summary: Di tengah kebosanannya, tiba-tiba Jiyong mendapat telepon dari Sang Sahabat. " _Maukah kau menginap di rumahku malam ini? Yongie, kumohon. Kau mau 'kan?"_ Bagaimana jika seorang Choi Seunghyun yang penakut menonton film zombie yang mengerikan? _Bad summary. One shoot_. Big Bang Fanfiction. SeunghyunxJiyong. TOPGD/GTOP.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

Sore itu, sekitar pukul 07.00, seorang pemuda bersurai _orange_ tengah memfokuskan tatapannya pada layar televisi. Sebut saja dia Kwon Jiyong. Malam minggu ini apartementnya terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Tidak heran, karena Jiyong memang tinggal sendiri di apartement ini, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk mencari uang di luar kota sana. Hanya suara TV di hadapan Jiyong yang menghiasi ruang tamu apartement kecil tersebut. Pemuda bertinggi 169 cm itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang sampai terdengar seperti suara ban kempes, ketika menonton sebuah acara lawakan yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Jiyong hampir saja tertidur di tengah kebosanannya menonton acara garing itu, namun ia langsung terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah getaran dari saku celana yang ia kenakan. Ternyata getaran tersebut berasal dari _handphone_ nya, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Kedua alisnya bertaut tanda bingung ketika tulisan 'Seunghyun' tertera di layar _handphone_ nya. ' _Mau apa dia menelponku malam-malam begini?'_ pikirnya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Jiyong segera mengangkat panggilan telepon dari sahabatnya tersebut.

 _"Jiyong? Annyeong?"_

Jiyong bisa mendengar suara berat khas milik temannya itu menyapanya. "Ya, ada apa menelponku, Seunghyun?" Tanya Jiyong _to the point_.

 _"Jiyong… apa kau sedang di rumah? Sendiri?"_

Jiyong mengernyit mendapati suara di seberang telepon, hanya perasaannya saja atau suara Seunghyun terdengar bergetar, seperti sedang ketakutan. Jiyong menganggukkan kepalanya. Sadar jika Seunghyun tidak bisa melihatnya mengangguk, ia buru-buru menjawab. " _Ne_. kau tahu bukan jika aku memang tinggal sendiri? Orangtuaku masih di luar kota." Kemudian Jiyong bisa mendengar orang di seberang telepon menghela nafas lega.

 _"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menginap di rumahku malam ini? Yongie, kumohon. Kau mau 'kan?"_

Pemuda berhelai _orange_ itu semakin mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

 _"Eh, ngg… itu…"_

Jeda sebentar. Jiyong masih menunggu sahabatnya itu untuk mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

 _"Sebenarnya hari ini orangtuaku sedang ke luar kota… dan… dan kakakku sedang menginap ke rumah temannya, lalu aku… aku_ _ㅡ"_

"ㅡtakut di rumah sendirian?" Sahut Jiyong memotong ucapan Seunghyun di seberang telepon. Jiyong mendengar sahabatnya itu hanya bisa ber a-i-u-e-o karena gugup. "Astaga, Hyun. Kau sudah kelas dua SMA sekarang. Apa yang kau takutkan? Hantu? Yang ada mereka yang takut melihatmu."

 _"_ _Jiyong, aku tidak semenyeramkan itu tahu! Ayolah, bukankah kita sahabat? Sahabat harus ada ketika sahabatnya membutuhkan._ _"_

Jiyong tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Seunghyun. "Dasar bayi besar. Aku akan berada di sana kurang dari lima belas menit."

 _"_ _Hei, aku bukan ba_ _ㅡ_ _"_

Jiyong segera menutup teleponnya secara sepihak sebelum Seunghyun selesai menyuarakan protesnya. Kemudian pemuda itu segera bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Jiyong segera mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Choi ketika dirinya sampai di bangunan yang lumayan mewah tersebut. Beberapa menit ia menunggu, namun pintu tersebut tidak segera di buka. Jiyong memutuskan untuk mengetuk lagi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu tersebut akan dibuka.

Lima belas menit berlalu, pintu di hadapan Jiyong masih tertutup rapat. Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di pelipis pemuda tersebut. Apa sahabatnya itu sedang mengerjainya? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Jiyong kembali mengetuk, kali ini lebih keras dari ketukan yang sebelumnya. Sambil mengetuk, ia berseru. "Choi Seunghyun, ini aku Jiyong!" Jiyong tidak peduli jika ada tetangga yang terganggu dengan teriakannya barusan, ia hanya ingin Seunghyun segera membuka pintu untuknya.

Beberapa detik setelah Jiyong berseru, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _silver_ membukakan pintu. Pemuda itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seunghyun? Jiyong melihat pemuda di hadapannya, terdiam sejenak. Rambut perak Seunghyun terlihat acak-acakan.

"Jiyong?" Seunghyun bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau kira siapa? Setan? Aku sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit, kau tahu?"

Seunghyun meringis. "Maaf, Ji. Tadi aku ketiduran." Dan detik berikutnya dia bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek di hadapannya itu berubah masam.

Jiyong tak membalas dan hanya mendelik tajam. Si Tiang itu, bisa-bisanya ketiduran setelah memohon-mohon menyuruhnya datang kemari, kemudian membiarkannya menunggu di depan pintu begitu saja.

Melihat itu, Seunghyun mencoba mencari topik lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dimana sepedamu?" Kepalanya celingukan ke sana kemari mencari sepeda gunung milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hyun, apartementku dengan rumahmu hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Aku tidak perlu sampai repot-repot membawa sepeda gunungku untuk datang kemari." Jiyong memutar bola matanya malas.

Sementara Seunghyun hanya ber-oh ria sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan Jiyong untuk masuk. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu kedinginan menunggunya di luar. Udara malam hari ini memang sangat dingin, membuat Seunghyun sedikit merinding ngeri. Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu segera menutup kembali pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat setelah Jiyong masuk. Jujur, walau sudah tinggal di rumah ini sejak lahir, Seunghyun tetap takut jika harus ditinggal sendirian di rumah, apalagi waktu malam.

Jiyong langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Seunghyun. "Jadi kau benar-benar takut di rumah sendiri sehingga menyuruhku menginap disini?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. Rumah Seunghyun memang tampak sangat sepi, wajar saja jika Si Penakut itu meminta Jiyong untuk menemaninya.

Seunghyun mengusap tengkuknya gugup, kemudian membalas. "Eng, yah… b-begitulah. Oh ya, kau mau kubuatkan minuman?"

Sang Pemuda _Orange_ menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja, Ji." Seunghyun terkekeh pelan sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh.

Beberapa menit kemudian Seunghyun keluar dari dapur dengan dua cangkir teh hangat yang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. Pemuda jangkung itu ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Jiyong setelah menaruh dua cangkir teh tadi di meja. "Terima kasih sudah mau kesini menemaniku." Ia tersenyum.

Jiyong jadi ikut mengulas senyuman kecil. "Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja, Hyun." Kemudian meraih salah satu cangkir dan meminum isinya.

Seunghyun terkekeh sejenak. Sebelum keheningan menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam, hanya suara jangkrik berasal entah dari mana yang menghiasi suasana sunyi rumah Seunghyun. Sampai akhirnya Sang Tuan Rumah yang pertama mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film?" Usul Seunghyun, membuat tatapan Jiyong yang tadinya sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan beralih menatapnya. "Aku ingat kakakku mempunyai beberapa DVD film."

Kedua mata Jiyong melebar antusias, dirinya memang sedikit kebosanan dengan kesunyian rumah sahabatnya ini. Jiyong mengangguk tanda menyetujui ide Seunghyun. "Sepertinya itu ide bagus, kakakmu punya film apa?"

Seunghyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, sedikit tersenyum mengetahui Jiyong setuju dengan idenya. "Entahlah, biar aku lihat dulu," Ujarnya sebelum bangkit dan melangkah menuju rak kecil di samping TV, mengobrak-abrik rak tersebut demi mengambil beberapa DVD. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film zombie saja?"

Jiyong berjalan mendekati Seunghyun sambil memasang wajah bingung. Bukankah temannya itu penakut? Dan sekarang dia mengajaknya menonton film zombie? Dasar aneh. "Kenapa harus menonton film zombie? Disini bahkan ada zombie yang asli, pfft."

Bibir Seunghyun langsung melengkung ke bawah. "Siapa yang kau maksud zombie yang asli, Ji?"

"Kau." Jiyong menjawab polos.

"Ck, kalau aku zombie, aku pasti sudah memakan otakmu." Tukas Seunghyun seraya memperhatikan beberapa DVD di tangannya, dan ternyata semua DVD itu adalah film zombie. "Dan disini hanya ada film zombie. Jiyong, apa kau bisa membuat popcorn?"

"Popcorn? Tentu, itu mudah."

"Kalau begitu kau buat popcorn di dapur sana," Ujar Seunghyun masih sibuk memilih DVD untuk mereka tonton nanti.

"Baiklah." Tanpa disuruh lagi, Jiyong segera melangkah ke dapur.

"Ambil minuman di kulkas juga, Yongie!" Seru Seunghyun sebelum kembali mengobrak-abrik isi rak DVD. "Sshh, sejak kapan kakakku mengoleksi film horror?" Keluhnya karena tidak menemukan film selain film horror dan zombie.

"Baiklah!" Sahut Jiyong dari dapur. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk membuka lemari-lemari di dapur, mencari popcorn. Namun, ia tidak menemukan bungkus popcorn satupun di dapur itu. "Seunghyun, dimana kau menyimpan popcorn? Kenapa aku hanya menemukan donat disini?!" Seru Jiyong begitu mendapati ada banyak sekali donat di lemari dan kulkas, oh, Jiyong baru ingat jika sahabatnya itu penyuka donat.

"Di lemari dapur, di sebelah kulkas mungkin!"

Jiyong pun kembali mengobrak-abrik lemari dapur. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya menemukan donat, Hyun. Donat dimana-mana!"

"Haahh…" Seunghyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia terpaksa menaruh beberapa DVD di tangannya ke atas TV, kemudian menyusul Jiyong di dapur. "Dimana kau mencarinya? Kubilang di lemari, Ji. L-E-M-A-R-I." Seunghyun mengeja dengan penuh penekanan sebelum akhirnya dia ikut mengobrak-abrik isi lemari dapurnya.

"Ini dari tadi aku juga mencarinya di lemari, Hyun. L-E-M-A-R-I." Tanggap Jiyong sambil melotot pada pemuda _silver_ di sebelahnya itu, karena dari tadi ia sudah mencari di lemari dan tak menemukan satupun bungkus popcorn.

"Harusnya ada disini." Sunghyun sedikit menggeram karena di lemarinya benar-benar tidak ada popcorn. "Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon _appa_ ku dulu." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya.

Ketika Seunghyun sibuk menelpon, Jiyong memutuskan untuk mengambil dua minuman kaleng di kulkas. Ia menunggu sampai Seunghyun selesai menelpon. "Bagaimana popcornnya?"

Seunghyun mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Ayahku bilang persediaan popcornku habis. Jadi, aku hanya punya donat, bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak masalah, dan… aku bisa memaklumi itu. Kau kan maniak donat."

"Hei, aku bukan maniak. Sudahlah, ayo ke ruang tengah." Seunghyun mengambil sepiring donat sebelum menarik Jiyong yang tengah sibuk tertawa. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Seunghyun kembali mengamati beberapa DVD koleksi kakaknya. "Mau nonton apa? Cuma ada film horror di sini."

"Whoa, apa kakakmu mengoleksi semua ini?" Jiyong mulai memilih-milih DVD yang ada. "Aku mau nonton yang ini." ia menunjuk salah satu film zombie berjudul 'Zombieland'.

"Zombieland? Baiklah, aku belum pernah nonton yang ini sebelumnya." Seunghyun mengambil DVD yang ditunjuk Jiyong tadi dan memutarnya di TV. "Ayo, Ji, filmnya akan mulai!" Pemuda tinggi itu segera meloncat ke sofa dengan antusias.

Jiyong pun ikut antusias mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, di samping Seunghyun. "Film ini pasti seru!"

Kedua pemuda itu mulai serius menonton film yang diputar di hadapan mereka. Dengan santai Jiyong mengambil satu minuman kaleng dan meminumnya dalam diam. Ia rasa film ini tidak terlalu seram, karena ini baru awalannya. Sedangkan Seunghyun sudah memasang wajah terhorror miliknya dan beberapa kali hampir menjerit ketika melihat zombie-zombie berwajah hancur dan penuh darah di film itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jiyong yang masih santai.

Seunghyun menatap Jiyong sejenak demi melihat reaksi pemuda itu, kemudian melongo ketika mendapati bahwa Jiyong hanya memasang raut wajah biasa, tidak ketakutan sedikitpun. Merasa tidak mau kalah, Seunghyun kembali menonton film dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin. "AAAAAA! FILM APA INI? SERAAAAM!" Jerit Seunghyun langsung menyambar bantal sofa untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Jiyong terlonjak kaget ketika Seunghyun tiba-tiba berteriak di sampingnya. "Hyun, ini bahkan baru awalannya, dan kau sudah seheboh ituㅡ pfft." Ia buru-buru menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Seunghyun tak menghiraukan. "GYAAAA! KENAPA WANITA ITU MATI HANYA KARENA TIDAK MEMAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN?!" Pemuda _silver_ itu segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena tidak sanggup lagi melihat adegan film di hadapannya. Kini wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Tawa Jiyong akhirnya meledak. "Ahahaha! Tadi itu sangat lucu!"

"Apanya yang lucu? itu sangat menyeramkan!" Seunghyun mencoba kembali menonton dengan tenang sambil menutup matanya. Ia sedikit terengah-engah karena kebanyakan berteriak.

Jiyong sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda jangkung di sampingnya itu. Astaga, hanya badannya saja yang besar, tapi nyalinya sangat minim. Sangat tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya. Pemuda bersurai orange itu mengambil satu donat di meja kemudian memakannya. "Hyun, nonton film itu pakai mata, kalau kau tutup begitu gimana kamu nontonnya?"

Seunghyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan. "Tapi ini menyeramkan, Yongie." Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih donat di meja. "Apa kau tidak takut?" Kemudian menggigit donat itu pelan-pelan.

Jiyong menggeleng kencang. "Tidak, menurutku ini tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Dasar kau sangat penakut, Hyun." Ejeknya sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada TV di depannya sambil mengunyah donat.

"Hei, aku tidak penakutㅡWAAAAA!" Seunghyun yang baru ingin mengelak ejekan Jiyong langsung berteriak kencang begitu kaget mendengar suara film yang keras. Saking terkejutnya, ia sampai reflek melempar donat di tangannya sampai donat malang itu terlempar entah kemana.

Teriakan kelewat kencang milik Seunghyun barusan ternyata sukses membuat Jiyong tersedak donatnya karena ikut terkejut. "Uhukㅡ hei, Hyun. Kau mengagetkanku saja, kecilkan volume suaramu, _pabo_."

"SERAAAM! SERAAAM!" Saking takutnya, Seunghyun pun khilaf meluk Jiyong yang masih duduk anteng di sampingnya. Pelukannya sangat erat dan hampir membuat Sang Pemuda _Orange_ yang malang itu mati kehabisan nafas.

"H-hyun…lepas, a-aku tidak bisa bernafas tahu." Walau begitu, Jiyong merasa kedua pipinya memanas ketika Seunghyun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Tanpa sadar, sebuah semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Jiyong. Untungnya saat itu Seunghyun sedang ketakutan, sehingga tidak akan melihatnya.

"SERAM, JI! SERAAAM!" Seunghyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jiyong. Pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mautnya pada pemuda manis di sampingnya, seakan jika ia melepaskan pelukan itu, zombie-zombie di TV akan keluar dan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"W-wah, sepertinya kau sangat ketakutan, Hyun. Bukankah kau yang mengajakku nonton? Kalau begitu kita nonton sampai di sini saja ya, jangan sampai kau tidak bisa tidur hanya karena menonton film ini." Ujar Jiyong sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan pelukan Seunghyun, tapi pemuda _silver_ itu terlalu erat memeluknya, membuat usahanya sia-sia. Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk meraih remote TV yang tergeletak di meja, berniat mematikan film.

"JANGAAAN! AKU MAU NONTON SAMPAI AKHIR, JI!" Seunghyun berteriak histeris dengan suara beratnya tepat di samping telinga Jiyong seraya merebut remote TV di genggaman sahabatnya tersebut. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat, tidak setuju jika Jiyong menghentikan filmnya sebelum film itu selesai.

Jiyong langsung menutup sepasang telinganya yang terancam budek tersebut dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. "Choi Seunghyun! Kau mau memecahkan gendang telingaku, _eoh_? Baiklah, kita nonton sampai akhir, tapi tidak pakai teriak, oke?"

Seunghyun melepas pelukannya kemudian menggeser dirinya sedikit lebih jauh dari Jiyong. "Maaf, Yongie." Pemuda itu menurut dan mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak akan teriak lagi kok. Tapi, temani aku nonton sampai akhir ya?" Pintanya menatap Jiyong penuh harap.

Melihat itu, Jiyong pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Seunghyun pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Hyunnie. Jangan khawatir, aku… emh, akan menemanimu sampai akhir kok." Jawab Jiyong sedikit gugup.

"Terima kasih." Seunghyun nyengir. "Ayo nonton lagi." Ia kembali fokus pada film di hadapannya, kali ini ia tidak berteriak dan lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya, hanya sedikit memekik kaget jika ada zombie yang muncul di layar TV.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu menonton film bersama sampai film tersebut hampir selesai, Seunghyun tersenyum sumringah dengan jantung yang berdebar karena film zombie yang ia tonton. "Ji, akhirnya film ini selesai juga. Endingnya sangat bagus ya, untung mereka berempat tidak ada yang matㅡ"Pemuda berhelai silver itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu menoleh ke arah Jiyong dan mendapati jika pemuda berambut _orange_ itu sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya sambil memeluk bantal sofa.

Seunghyun tertegun sejenak menatap wajah damai pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia berpikir jika wajah Jiyong terlihat lebih manis dari yang biasanya, membuat pipi Seunghyun tiba-tiba terasa memanas. _'_ _Apa dia benar-benar Jiyong?_ _'_ Batinnya tidak menyangka, karena Jiyong waktu tertidur dan terbangun itu sangat berbeda, entah hilang kemana wajah galak yang biasa di pasangnya.

"Hng…"

Sang Pemuda _Silver_ segera sadar dari lamunannya ketika telinganya mendengar suara dengkuran kecil dari pemuda di sampingnya. _Plak_. Seunghyun langsung menampar pipi kanannya sendiri karena baru saja berpikir jika ia menyukai sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk berkelana ke alam mimpi tersebut. _'_ _Itu tidak mungkin, Choi Seunghyun! Mana mungkin!_ _'_ Batinnya berteriak. Tapi, kedua iris kecoklatannya masih tidak berpaling dari wajah Jiyong.

Pemuda itu melirik sekelilingnya sejenak. Sepi, tentu saja. Perlahan Seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jiyong. Kedua pipinya kembali memanas. Ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat… dekat… dan kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala bersurai _orange_ itu. Ia bisa mencium rambut Jiyong yang harum dan lembut.

"Dasar, sudah selesai nonton filmnya?"

Apa? Seunghyun langsung tersentak, sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya ketika melihat pemuda di sampingnya perlahan membuka mata dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

A/N: _Annyeong_! Ini adalah fanfic Big Bang keduaku. :D Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic absurd satu ini, semoga para _readers_ suka. Saya sangat berharap ada kritik atau masukan yang bersifat membangun tentunya, karena saya masih newbie, sekali lagi, _Gomawo_!^^


End file.
